School Days
by Kierza
Summary: Modern AU. Thought I would try a modern story this time. Kataang later. Rating could change. DISCONTINUED. NEW REWRITTEN VERSION MAY COME SOON.
1. The Day Before The Beginning

_Serodezha here! I have now decided to do a modern AU and see how it turned out. My fingers are tired. I typed this all at one sitting at the computer after writing it all. I do plan to update soon. Title may change... Katara gets to do the disclaimer as she is the main character in this chapter._

Katara: Serodezha does not own Avatar no matter how much she wants to.

_You took that a bit too far Katara. R&R_

* * *

The hot sun glared down upon Katara's face as she searched the sky for some sign of a cloud or breeze. This summer had been one of the hottest on record and even though the summer was coming to an end, the weather was still holding. Katara found herself sweating even though she was walking.

Even though Katara had moved here early into the summer and and spent all her time outside in this blistering heat, she still wasn't used to the weather. This was understandable though, seeing as she used to live in Alaska. The weather there was always cold and was completely opposite to the weather here in Texas. In fact, the only thing the two states had in common was that there was hardly anything to do. The whole summer all Katara had done was walk around the park, swim in the local swimming pool and hang around at the mall. She had not found a single job or friend in the whole state and this was supposed to be one of the largest stares in the U.S.

Katara sighed and sat on a park bench. It was almost noon and she should be heading home but she wanted to rest a bit before going. As she sat there, she saw a boy about her age come jogging into the park. He wore gray shorts and a gray t-shirt. He looked like a normal teenager except for the blue arrow that ran from his bald head to his arms and feet. Katara couldn't help it and stared at this strange new boy. She wondered where he lived for she had never seen him before. The boy looked at Katara and she quickly adverted her gaze, blushing at the thought of someone seeing her stare. Instead of ignoring her, the boy jogged straight toward her.

"Hey there. I'm Aang, who are you?"

"I'm Katara." Katara stammered. No one had ever come and talk to her before here and she wanted to learn more about this kind stranger. "Where are you from? I haven't seen you here before."

"I don't live to far from here. It's about a ten minutes drive away." Aang looked at her thoughtfully. "You must be the new girl coming to the school."

Katara inwardly winced at the word "new girl". "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I help the music teacher do private lessons at the school during the summer and she told me that another flute player was joining the band. Of course, that could have been a different kid, but I thought it might be you."

Katara nodded. She was a flute player and with some good talent, but she didn't practice much after the move. She didn't want to think much about her old life in Alaska. Katara almost decided to not do band this year but her father persisted.

Katara looked at her watch and was shocked to see how long she had been here. "I have to go." she said reluctantly. She wished she could stay here and talk to Aang some more, but her father and Sokka would be waiting on her to have lunch. "I guess I will see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course. Come to the music room when you get to school and I'll meet you there." Aang smiled and jogged back in the direction he came from with a wave as he left.

Katara couldn't help but grin as she watched Aang leave. It seemed Texas had more to offer than she thought.

* * *

Katara still had the grin plastered on her face when she came home. "I'm back." she called out. In just a few seconds her brother Sokka came rushing toward her with relief on his face. When he was mere inches away from her, he opened his arms wide and gave her a large hug. "Where have you been?" Sokka cried, "We've been waiting forever for you. The food is getting cold!"

Katara rolled her eyes. Her brother was protective of her but when it came to food, Sokka would _almost _completely forget about her staying away for a long period of time.

Sokka grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her to the kitchen where their father, Hadoka, was sitting at the table calmly.

"What took you so long Katara?"

"I'm sorry." Katara said, "I met somebody at the park and got distracted talking."

"Well I won't punish you for making friends. Who is this person though?"

"His name is Aang. He lives nearby but he helps with private lessons in music which is why I haven't seen him."

"Can we eat?" Sokka whined. Katara smiled and sat down at the table. As she sat she thought that she should probably practice on her flute before the first day of school tomorrow.

* * *

_'Ello luvs, plot. here, pre-viewer of this fantastic story! I think this story is going to turn out great! What did you think, Aang?_  
Aang: It was awesome! MORE!!  
_Thank you Aang. Anyone else?  
_Sokka: (hysterical) WHY AM I BASICALLY NON-EXISTENT IN THIS STORY??? But anyway, Food Rocks!  
_...Never mind._


	2. Mornings

_Hello everybody! Here is another update. snoWING, if I ever make the characters outside of what they should be in please tell me and I will fix it. jliljj, I thought about it and decided that since it is modern day, there will be no bending. I am sorry if this upsets anyone. Oh and if any of you are wondering, the horn is also the French horn, if you want to know why I made Aang play one, look at the Headband episode. Oh, I forgot to say, the person at the end of each of these chapters is my best friend plot. Sorry for not saying that before. Sokka gets to do the disclaimer!_

Sokka: Serodezha does not own us.

* * *

The alarm clock rang shrilly in Aang's ear as he laid in bed wide awake. He had always been an early riser and today was no exception. Aang always had the alarm go off just in case he slept in. Though he really doubted that day would come for as far as he knew, he had never slept after 5:30, thirty minutes before his alarm rang.

Aang calmly reached over and turned off the alarm. He then got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Once there he turned on the shower water and just stood in there, even though all of his clothes were on. He closed his eyes and listened to the patter of the water as it hit his head and ran down his face. After a few minutes he decided that he was wet enough and stepped out of the shower. Aang then walked into his room and changed from his wet pajamas and into some jeans and a gray t-shirt. He then made suer his bed was neat, put his wet pajamas into the dryer and then walked into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he grabbed himself some cereal and ate. Then he got up form the table and put all of his notebooks and binders into his backpack. He swung his backpack on his back, grabbed his horn case and went out the door.

All of this he had done in silence. He had gotten ready for the day like this every day for the past year. Every morning was for reverence; for silence and memory. The mornings were dedicated for the memory of his guardian and friend Gyatso.

* * *

Katara's morning happened to be much more loud and crazy. Her day had also started with the alarm clock but instead of shrilly ringing, her alarm clock sang out the radio. She quickly got up and walked to the house's upstairs restroom only to have it locked. Katara listened to hear if it was her brother and sure enough, she heard Sokka humming some made up tune to himself. Katara banged on the door and yelled at him to hurry up. She then decided to see if all of her stuff was in her backpack but after looking in her room, couldn't even find her backpack. She yelled across the house for help on finding her hidden backpack. At that moment Sokka yelled at Katara saying that the bathroom was open for her to use. Katara hardly heard him as she raced across the hallway to go downstairs to continue her search and ran into Sokka. Her head made contact with his and she crashed to the floor hard on her butt. Katara's head throbbed and her butt ached after the collision. Sokka helped her to her feet while muttering an apology. He then told her to go take her shower and he would find her backpack. Katara willingly agreed.

After taking her shower she got dressed in a long but thin dark blue skirt and a dark blue blouse with a dolphin on it. She then dried her hair and after thinking for a while, put it in a long braid because of the heat. Once finished with all of that, Katara went downstairs to eat her breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. As she ate, Sokka came in carrying Katara's backpack. Katara jumped up out of her seat and grabbed her backpack after giving Sokka a hug.

"Thank you so much." Katara said.

Sokka smiled. "I'm glad to have helped."

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly until Katara found out that they should have been at their bus stop a minute ago. She quickly grabbed Sokka's hand and dragged him to the door.

"Come on Sokka, we're going to miss the bus!"

"Calm down Katara, Dad could always drive us if we miss it."

"We can still try."

Hadoka smiled as he watched his kids race out the door. He hoped their day wouldn't be as chaotic as this morning.

* * *

Aang laughed as he ran to school. Now that his morning of silence was over, he could be the joyful person he always was.

He thought about the girl he met yesterday at the park. He couldn't remember her name but he knew it was beautiful, just like the girl was. He looked forward to being her friend, hopefully best friend. She sounded kind but he knew anyone could sound kind but act mean. Of course, being the optimistic person he was, that thought quickly left his mind.

At least she was in band with him. They didn't play the same instrument but he did sit right behind the flutes so he would et to at least be near the girl. If only he could remember her name... Katara! That was it. Aang grinned as he repeated her name in his head. Katara, Katara, Katara, Katara.

* * *

The outside world flew by as Katara looked out the window. She had just barely make it to the bus with Sokka and had luckily found a empty seat. She now sat in it with Sokka and hoped with all of her hear that today would be good. Sadly though, she knew it wouldn't. Katara had run out of the house so quickly she had forgotten to grab her flute. She felt so unhappy. Her day had gone all wrong and seemed only to get worse.

Katara prayed that her visit with Aang would go much better. It was the only thing she looked forward to today and if this went bad she didn't know what to do. Maybe she would convince her father to home school her. But this didn't seem to likely.

_Please, oh please._ Katara thought, _Please let this day get better._

* * *

_And another wonderful chapter to this fabulous story. Isn't this story great everyone?_

Foaming mouth guy: (foams at mouth)

_...anyone else?_

Toph: Well considering I can't see it...

_Why is everyone being so negative and weird?_

Ty-Lee: (does a cartwheel) I liked it.

_Thank you, Ty-Lee._


	3. Ba Sing Se University

_Another chapter! Sorry about the wait. I have been getting tons of homework and then I started feeling sick. But now I am back! Oh, I thought I should tell you about the Aang and his daily morning get up. Aang does not always take a shower like that and when he does, he takes another in the evening. I thought I would just clarify that. Mai gets to do the disclaimer!_

Mai: Why must we do this? _sigh_ Serodezha does not own us.

* * *

The bus ride was quick and in almost no time Katara could see the school, Ba Sing Se University. Katara took a deep breath and stood up as the bus came to a stop. _I can do this. _Katara thought. _Positive attitude, just like Sokka. _For indeed, Sokka had a very positive attitude towards school. He seemed excited for school to start and was so eager to get there that he tripped on the way down the bus stairs. He quickly got back up though and brushed himself off. He seemed slightly embarrassed but that was only because everyone around him laughed.

Once Katara got off the bus, Sokka started to follow her into the school.

"You know Sokka, I'm headed to the band room." Katara remarked. She knew Sokka could tell that she was a little nervous about going to a new school and that he felt obliged to stay with her as long as possible to help comfort her. Katara felt she should warn Sokka about going to the music room because he really didn't care about music. He preferred working with computers.

"That's okay." Sokka said, "I want to see this Aang you keep talking about."

Katara shrugged. Even though she wanted to talk to Aang alone, there was nothing she could do if Sokka wanted to join her.

The school was huge; much bigger than her old school. In fact, fifty of her old schools could fit in this school with room to spare. Katara never seen something so big and felt so tiny compared to it, She wasn't used to big places. This was the reason for, after walking around for a while, getting lost.

"Do you have a map of the school?" Katara asked Sokka.

"No." he answered, "Why?"

"Because I'm lost"

Sokka groaned. "I thought you knew where it was." He looked around and spotted three girls walking together down the hall. One was really skinny with a long braid and wearing jean shorts and a tight pink blouse. Another girl had black hair rapped in two loose buns with strands of hair coming out. She wore a dark red dress. There there was the girl leading them. She wore a short sleeved red shirt and red shorts.

"Let's go ask them where the band room is." Sokka proclaimed.

Katara felt unsure about it. There was something about these girls that made her feel uneasy yet Sokka didn't seem to feel anything wrong with them. He walked boldly towards them and seemed to miss the glare the lead girl gave him. Katara didn't and the glare made her even more uneasy.

"Hey, I'm Sokka. My sister and I are lost and we were hoping you could tell us where the band room is."

The lead girl gave a smile that sent chills down Katara's back.

"Why of course." the girl said, "You go down this hall and make a left turn. It's the third door to the right."

Before Sokka could say thank you, the three girls walked past Katara and Sokka and left their sight. There was a small quiet pause before anyone did anything. Sokka then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He started off but before he got too far Katara stopped him.

"Sokka wait. "I don't know about this. I think that girl wasn't telling the truth. There was something strange about her."

"What do you want to do then?" Sokka asked, "Stay here all day?"

"No." Katara paused for a moment, thinking. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try that room."

They walked towards the room and were just about to open the door when Aang came running toward them.

"Don't!" he called out.

Katara jumped. She didn't hear Aang running down the hall and was surprised to suddenly hear him shouting out to her.

"Aang, you scared me." Katara said, "Why can't we go in here. Isn't this the band room?"

Aang shook his head. "No, this is the teachers' lounge. Students aren't allowed in it."

"But that one girl said..."

"Who was this girl?" Aang interrupted.

"I don't know." Katara said confused, "She was with two others, a pink, skinny one and a depressed looking one."

"Azula." Aang said, "You have to be careful of her. She's evil.

_Just our luck. _Katara thought. _Of course we had to ask some evil person for directions._

"So this is Aang." Sokka remarked, pulling Katara out of her thoughts.

Katara blushed slightly. She was so wrapped up in talking to Aang that she forgot to introduce him to Sokka.

"Oh yeah. Sokka, this is my new friend Aang. Aang, this is my brother Sokka."

Aang smiled and held his hand out towards Sokka. "It's nice to meet you."

Sokka didn't return the handshake. Instead, he just looked at Aang critically. "Why do you have arrows on your head and arms?"

"Sokka!" Katara said horrified. It was just like Sokka to ask such personal questions. And anyways, she couldn't get to mad at him; she was also curious about Aang's arrows.

Aang luckily didn't seem offended at all. "It's alright Katara. I don't mind. It's an old religious thing."

"Religious?" Sokka asked, "Are you part of a cult?"

"Sokka!" Katara cried out once again. Why did he ask such questions?"

Aang laughed. "No, I'm not in a cult. It was an old religious and cultural thing that my parents did."

"What's your religion then?" Sokka continued to interrogate.

"I'm a Christian."

"What kind?"

"Just Christian. I don't really know what kind I am."

"I see." It was quiet for a minute.

"We should probably go to the band room now. I don't want any of us getting into trouble."

"Yes, let's." Katara said, eager to stop the interrogation.

"This way then." Aang said. And with that, they all headed off in the _right _direction to the band room.

* * *

_Once again, this story has fulfilled it's destiny to be completely and totally AWSOME! Am I right?_

Azula: I love being evil...

_...okay._

Aang: Don't touch my arrow!  
_...Why is everyone being so random?_  
Ty-Lee: RASBERRIES RULE!

_Forget it._


	4. NOTICE

All of you have probably figured this out already, but I felt the need to make it official. This story is being discontinued. I do plan to rewrite it though. There were just some things in here that I really want to change. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about this years ago. I hope this year will be a much better year for me and fanfiction. So if anyone is willing, keep an eye out for new fanfiction from me. Once again, I'm really sorry this stopped.


End file.
